The elemental shang
by blackfire479
Summary: The Shangs had always had a dragon in their mists. All the Shangs were talented in fighting arts and none possessed the gift of any kind. Except for now, this was a special case among them were the Shang dragon posses the gift of being an elemental.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Kara, and I don't own nor did I come up with the idea of this story!**_

The Shangs had always had a dragon in their mists. All the Shangs were talented in fighting arts and none possessed the gift of any kind. Except for now, this was a special case among them were the Shang dragon posses the gift of being an elemental. And more strangely is was a she. She was foreseen as being the greatest and most powerful Shang of all times. It was said that this special Shang will be born by a former Shang and a king to be. This child will have a tough road ahead of her not only emotionally but physically. However, she will know nothing of her past until she is ready. The Shang who carried the child will have no knowledge that the father is neither the king to be nor the child. The king to be will also be kept the information that the Shang is pregnant. This story starts in the kingdom of tortall were the king to be and the Shang meet. It was one of those spontaneous things that happen for no reason. They were simply drawn to each other; of course it was not hard to notice each other either. The Shang was beautiful with out compare, she had black hair as dark as the sky it's self, eyes were the light blue as a crystal, and perfect skin like porcelain. Even though she was a beauty she was also a dangerous person, she was an expect like the other Shangs in fighting skills she could defend her self with out any weapons and kill those attacking her easily. But with weapons you had to watch out she was not some one to mess with. Jonathan on the other hand was a knight and a king to be he was indeed handsome also. His black hair also contrasted with his sapphire eyes. Although he wasn't as good as the Shang in fighting or weapons, he was powerful in the gift that ran down the line of the Corte family. In that night they meet sparks flew. The feel in love wit each other, however, both of them had duties that couldn't be ignored. She was a Shang and couldn't stay in one place for to long. She had a duty to protect other people. Jonathan also had a duty that could not be ignored, he was to be the king of tortall, and He had to stay with his people and kingdom. So they took their leave and went there own way.

Several months later, none to be exact, Kara was born while her mother died during her birth. She was entrusted into the hands of the temple of the goddess until she was three and will be later be entrusted by the Shangs for her training as her mothers last wishes before she died. The goddess had urged her other to trust her child into the Shangs to fulfill her destiny. And so the Shang agreed to do so. The child grew up to have the same black hair as her parents she had her mother's eyes and skin while she had her father's nose, small and delicate. She was a beautiful child and determined as both her parents. When she was three as arranged, she stared her training with the Shangs. She trained first in the fighting arts which took her little time to master. Then came the weapon training, this took longer to mater she had to learn multiple weapons from glaive to sword to spear and archery. Twenty years later she was declared Shang dragon.

During those twenty years Kara had grown into the most beautiful women in the world more so than Queen Thayet. When she barely was recognized as the Shang dragon, wild cat asked her to come to tortall. "More like summoned, I barley get my title and now she wants me to go she can keep an eye on me." However she did as wild cat said it was not good to anger wild cat she will never forget it if she defined her. Her wrath will surely get to her sooner or later. So reluctantly she traveled three days to get to tortall. "She better be grateful I did this for her." On her third day she finally got there exhausted and cranky form traveling through countless rainstorms.

She knew that during this season that it was rainy but she still traveled anyways. "Now wild cat really owes me big time there's no way I'm doing anything for two days. So she better not count on and I also want an explanation." She thought while riding through the city while as always everyone was staring at her. When she got to the gates the person in charge of the gate wouldn't let her in. "What do you mean I can't go in? Do you know who I am? Well do you?" "No, and I don't care your still not getting in no matter how beautiful. But I can give you a tour of the city for a price." She had first riding through rain storms for 3 days now this? Oh no now he was going to get it. She will have no sympathy. "Listen you twig of a boy either you let me through or I'll give you more of a price that you want do you understand me. Step a side now." "Fisty I like them that way. Why don't you come over her sweet thing?" She went over and picks him up and threw him through the air like if he was nothing. "Is that sweet enough for you?" "You wench, you'll pay for that" He launched for her while she as quick as an eye kicked him right in the stomach leaving him falling back wards. By then there was a crowd around them, including the king, queen, and wild cat. The wild cat just shook her head while the king and queen just watched in amusement and amazement at the same time. "Next time you talk to me that way and charge at me you'll have more than bruises to deal with do you understand me?" She said while she picked him up so they were eye to eye. "I asked you a question! I said do you understand me?" "Perfectly." "I'm glad something went through that thick skull of yours; now get out of my face." She let him go while he ran away. Now she was in a bad mood. She turned around and saw them looking at her all she said was "This better be worth my while wild cat, because if it isn't I'm getting out of here tomorrow." "Nice to see you to I see you haven't changed.

There was something familiar to Kara the Queen noticed. She looked a lot like her own daughter jasmine, except that her eyes were light blue and the nose resembled more to Jonathan. They walked through the gates of the palace. "so Dragon how was your trip" king asked "Wet" "Stop complaining Dragon you know as well as I do you don't have to get wet of you want to." "I was too tired to control the water while I was traveling through it and got sick. I can't be sick and control water then can I? Besides do you want everyone to know that I can do that? That would've attracted too much attention." "Dear I got news for you your pretty little face would have done that anyways dragon. And stop being so grumpy." "Stop flattering me your lucky I even came and not turned around into someplace warmer wild cat so be grateful I even came." "I see this dragon has a temper as well as a tongue." King said in a deadly voice. "That's why they call me that dragon your majesty but if you can't deal with it I'll be more than happy to leave your majesty, just say the word and I'm gone." Just then he realized that she looked strangely familiar he reminded him of Clarice. But that can't be so. "Are you in any way related to shang unicorn?" "Of course I am she was my mother." "Your mother? Do you know your father?" "No I don't nor do me ever, he was never there for me when my mother died. But I do know that he left her after they slept together the fist night and got her pregnant. But that was twenty years ago by now that bum is either dead in jail or roaming in some place." "20 years ago that can't be right because if that is true then you're my daughter and I'm your father." And now she saw it the resemblance between them. She had his nose and hair. He was her father that same person that was never there for her that left her to fend for herself all those years and now he will pay for what he did to her and her mother. "So you are. I think I should be leaving right away." "You just got here." Wild cat said "And I'm already bored of it."

She walked away controlling her self. Jonathan still went after her. "Wait we need to talk you can't just ignore this I'm you father and we have to talk about this." "No you just need to stay away from me before I get angry." "Stop we have to talk I said stop." He used his gift to stop her in her tracks. She got out of his control. "You're wrong I don't have to do anything I don't have to do especially what you ask. Oh and a little tip your magic doesn't work on me so I suggest you don't try that ever again, that is unless you want to get hurt." She looked him straight in the eye hers were like ranging fires just asking him to talk back to her. She looked so much like her mother it was remarkable. She was beautiful and young it was a surprise she wasn't married yet. She still was her daughter like it or not, and as her first born she would inherit the throne by birth of course that was something else to think about to. He to looked at her in the eyes except his eyes were filled with amusement instead of hatred that was just it first he forces her to do something and now he's laughing at her! "And what is so amusing? Do you think this is joke?" "No it's just that you remind me of your mother so much. The way you look at me with those cold eyes she had the same quality also her stare could either melt your heart or freeze you into place replaced with fear." "Nice to know your majesty." "Kara sit down and listen to me you need to show respect to your elders especially your father." "My father? The one who abandoned me?" "For the last tome I did not abandon you I didn't even know you mother was pregnant she never told me if I'd known I wouldn't have left you alone in the world. You have to know that, I loved your mother very much and I love you Kara. Now can we talk? We need to discuss this over." "Fine talk." "Good now since you are my first born, you have the right to inherit the throne. That also means you're a princess an undeclared one but a princess. I will have to present you to the public as soon as possible." "I don't want your throne, you can have it and about the princess thing go ahead and present me but I'm warning you I'm not giving you any promises. You also have to remember that I'm the Shang Dragon not just your daughter." "I know that and I respect that." "As long as we're clear on that. Now what now?" "Well you should probably meet your brothers and sister." "I guess." "So I see you two have settled you differences?" Queen Thayet said with a questionnaire brow. "As stubborn as Dragon is I'm surprised you're still not perusing her to make peace." Wildcat said in a mocking tone. "Please not as stubborn as you and you know it." Dragon. "From the same person who stayed the whole day and night in a tree because you wanted it your way." "And I did after that day. It was well worth it." Dragon "Are you ready to meet you new family" Queen "Ready as I'll ever be." "Do you want to change first?" King "No what is the point were family aren't we? There's not need to change." "At least change your tunic." Wild act "Fine show me to my room" The king and queen showed her to her room. "This will be your room for your visit and hopefully your stay Dragon." Queen "Just for a visit and you can call me Kara your majesty." Dragon said. They all left and Kara got dressed in a simple tunic that was light blue. It accented her eyes and porcelain skin. Then she thought about it again she was now a princess as well as the Dragon. It has been a long time since she wore a dress and she liked dresses why shouldn't she wear one? She thought long and hard about this. Then she decided to summon a servant to bring her a dress. "Can you bring me dress?" she said "I already have the Queen said you might change your mind. I brought you this blue one and this purple one." "I like the pale blue on if you don't mind." "Not at all princess." She bowed and left. "Princess it still sounds strange to me." She changed into this beautiful dress it accented her bosom and shape very well it went out at the bottom like a fan. The pale blue color really brought out her eyes.

Then someone came and did her hair for her. It was put in an enormous amount of curls and twist into a bun. They also put make up on her she looked like a goddess it was breath taking. More beautiful than her mother, the Queen, the other princess or anyone else. She looked at her self in the mirror admiring her. She did not recognize herself at all she was a totally different person. Put she had to keep reminding herself that she was still the Shang dragon; she still had her responsibilities to attend to. And what a pity she could get used to living like this. Some one was suppose to get her about 15 min. ago, but nobody came to get her. So she decided to go looking for the dining room her self. "It can't be hard to find the main dining room and if I get lost I'm sure I can ask someone for directions. There's a ton of squires and pages." She got out of her room and went exploring around the palace was huge enough. While walking the first company came riding in they looked at her like she was an angle or a goddess and she hated it when they acted like this. Not only did it make her feel ridiculous but made fools of themselves while doing so. And it was too late to hide some where; plus she was lost so she had to ask someone. She walked up them eyes following her every move. "Can you tell me where the dining room is? Someone was supposed to come and show me but never came." Dragon "How can anyone not want to come and see you? Well I can show you no problem anything for a beautiful young woman." Dom said. She'd known his type if he knew she was the dragon he would never approach her this way at all.

She still didn't liked being talked like that. "Showing me the way is fine enough." Dragon said in a cold way. He didn't pay any attention to this. "Nonsense I'd be happy to take you there." He gently guided her to the dining room. She didn't want to talk to him but however he did. "So are you new to the palace?" that's a dumb question to ask of course I'm new to the place why do you think I asked you where something was! She thought irate. "Yes just arrived this morning." "You'll like it here... um I don't believe I got your name." Dom said when they got to the entrance of the dining room and opened the door for her. "Well it's Dragon or Princess Kara or Kara but I prefer dragon." He was just looking at her while she entered the room. Everyone stood up and she was announced to all the people there. "Introducing the Dragon, Princess Kara of tortall" Every one bowed to her while she walked down the stair way to her father's side. "You look lovely." She smiled at the audience. "Yes but feel ridiculous." He chuckled at this. "I'm pleased you find that amusing your highness." She reminded him so much of her mother, well except for that sharp tongue of hers. Her mother never had that tongue,


End file.
